Why Naruto never wore that shirt again
by kitsune203
Summary: Naruto loses his shirt whilst taking Lamaze. Sasuke gives Naruto a shirt. Sasuke then moves to grope Naruto. Implied Mpreg, happiness, and fluff. Groping too. Oneshot


Why Naruto Never Wore That Shirt Again

_This fanfic is dedicated to MusicLuvre. For she is awesome.  
_

_Summary: Naruto loses his shirt whilst training for birth. Sasuke gives Naruto a shirt. Sasuke then moves to grope Naruto. M-preg, happiness, and fluff. Groping too._

_Disclaim: I don't own, you don't sue. Unless you're, like, anti-suing me. And gave me a cookie. That'd rock._

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, as he came out of a classroom.

"What is it, moron?"

"I lost my shirt!" Naruto leaned on Sasuke, with tears in his eyes. "And you know how far my house is from here!" Naruto then commenced with the waterworks.

_How do you lose a shirt during Lamaze class?_ Sasuke asked, patting Naruto on the back. "There, there… It's alright."

Naruto sniffed a few more times. "Sasuke! Do something!" He then grabbed back on to Sasuke's shirt.

As Sasuke's shirt accumulated snot, Sasuke got an idea. "Hey, moron, my home is closer to here than your home. I could lend you a shirt."

"R-really, Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tear-filled eyes.

"Yes, really." Sasuke motioned to the door. "Come on."

"Alright!" Naruto literally leaped through the door, Sasuke in tow.

_Damn those mood swings…_ Sasuke thought.

**At Sasuke's house**

"Well? Where's the shirt?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed. The good mood he had been in before had been replaced with an awful one.

"I'm getting it, just hold on a moment."

"Sasuke, I'm getting tired!"

"Just hold on!"

"Sasuke!"

"Here!" Sasuke tossed Naruto the shirt he picked up. _I meant to give him this on the day the kid was born, but I guess he'll get it early._

Naruto held up the shirt in disbelief. "I can't wear this!"

"Why not?"

"It's too embarrassing!" And embarrassing it was. The shirt said, in big, red, all capitals, no spacing font "PROPERTY OF SASUKE UCHIHA" followed with an orange arrow pointing at Naruto's crotch.

"It's not _that _embarrassing. How about we just get you home in that shirt? It's not like anyone will notice."

"You think they won't, but I know they will! Sasuke, have you seen the eyes some of the people are giving me?" Naruto asked, in a panicked state.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked, as he felt his inner anger rising.

"Like Neji, Gaara, Itachi, Hinata, and Kakashi! You haven't noticed?" Naruto's voice wavered at the end. "Don't you even notice me?" Once again, for the fifth time that day, Naruto was sobbing on Sasuke.

"I notice you… Shh… It's alright… Shh…" Sasuke was trying his hardest not to let his anger show through. _Kakashi? Honestly, I thought I could trust him! That's it. I'm flaunting this shirt. Moreso, when did Naruto run into Itachi? If he tries anything funny, I'll kill the bastard._

After sniffing a few more times, Naruto grabbed the shirt off of Sasuke, and ran to go change.

Sasuke thought of all the fun things he would do with the shirt. _Yes, yes… Shirt, you shall be my way to molest Naru-chan._

**On the walk home… (AKA, start feeling sorry(er) for Naruto)**

As Sasuke walked along-side Naruto, he realized some of the village girls were sending Naruto horrid looks. Of course, if Sasuke were to do anything his normal way, he would just ask them to stop. If they didn't he would kill them. Of course, this day was not any other day.

Why?

Naruto was wearing the shirt. No, not just any shirt. He was wearing _the _shirt. So, Sasuke did things a little differently.

Sasuke pulled Naruto over to him, and started licking on his ear-shell.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto was getting all flustered, and (even though Naruto didn't realize it) this just encouraged Sasuke to keep going. So, Sasuke moved on to Naruto's neck, leaving a slimy path of saliva wherever his tongue went.

"Moron, you like this," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's neck, as he gave it a final nip, before looking in the direction of the village girls. They had run away, just as Sasuke planned. "Hurry up."

Naruto stood flustered for a moment, before choosing to run up beside Sasuke and hold his hand. Sasuke glanced at the hands, confused.

"If you're going to do stuff like that, at least make sure I get to do something," Naruto said, his nose in the air.

And then, Sasuke spotted Neji. _Ah, my arch-nemesis when it comes to Naruto_. Sasuke then proceeded to use his free hand to grope Naruto.

"Aiee! What was that for, you bastard?" Naruto was now officially glaring at Sasuke.

"Nothing. Just wanted to show you that I still love you."

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto found himself lost in a happy emotion.

Sasuke just dragged Naruto along. That is, until he saw Kakashi, who was reading his 'hip' book while playing "rock-paper-scissors" with Gai. Sasuke knew he had to move quickly. Slowly, but surely, he made his way to Naruto's soft lips.

Naruto was at first shocked to feel the kiss, but slowly melted into it.

However, just as soon as he got nice and comfy, he heard a loud, rebellious yell.

"Ah! How great it is to see your students in their spring time of youth!" Gai bellowed.

"Ow… That hurt my ear," Naruto said. Sasuke could tell Naruto was on the verge of tears (again), so he held Naruto close. Suddenly, Naruto smiled, and whispered something in to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded, and picked up Naruto.

"What do you think that was about, my eternal rival?" Gai asked, Kakashi.

"I think Naruto just gave Sasuke a much better gift than wearing that shirt.

"Oh? And what is that?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"I think he gave him his heart."

"Power to their youth!" Gai said, as he ran off. After all, he did have students to train.

"Or maybe he just gave him a night in bed…" Kakashi said to himself, as he walked to his apartment. _Maybe Iruka will do that for me?_

**End One-shot**

Well, this was for MusicLuvre! I hope she liked it! You read, so let's try reviewing! -w-


End file.
